Rex Salazar
"If people want to hate me, I can't stop them. But it's not going to stop me from doing my job. You wanna know why? Because I'm awesome." Summary Rex Salazar is the titular character of the American cartoon Generator Rex. Rex is an EVO (aka mutant) who can control his nanites that make him an EVO, rather than them turning him into a monster like most EVOs. This makes him the secret weapon of Providence, an organization started to fight EVOs. His nanites give him many technology based powers. Rex is low Mid Tier. Rex Salazar Destructive Power Feats: Floored a kaiju the size of s skyscraper with a gravity assisted punch https://imgur.com/Q5GqZP5, then KOed it with his Slam Cannon.https://gfycat.com/LoathsomeValidGermanshepherd Shook a suspension bridge.https://gfycat.com/MajorWigglyFrilledlizard Sent a building sized EVO flying.https://gfycat.com/WhisperedGrandioseIrrawaddydolphin Did the same to Humungousaur.https://gfycat.com/ShimmeringShallowCockatiel Speed Feats: Keeps up with Agent Six,https://gfycat.com/AllBlissfulBengaltigerhttps://gfycat.com/BareHonestBlueandgoldmackaw who can move at a blur,https://imgur.com/a/T1B32 dodge point blank gunshots https://imgur.com/a/9qJvF and deflect automatic fire.https://imgur.com/a/6CyWU(Six was morals off while Rex was holding back). Reacts to close range missiles.https://gfycat.com/BareHonestBlueandgoldmackawhttps://gfycat.com/PoshIdioticElver Can fly as fast as jets.https://gfycat.com/UnevenPotableCirriped Strength Feats: Lifted a bus.https://gfycat.com/SereneWateryAxolotl Jumped to cloud level.https://gfycat.com/CaringEquatorialBlackfish Stopped a train.https://gfycat.com/FarawayThatIndianabat Stopped an out of control space elevator.https://gfycat.com/PartialBriskHalcyon Durability Feats: Brushed off being crushed by a shipping container.https://gfycat.com/TerrificSmugJavalina Tanked being smashed through stone pillars.https://gfycat.com/TenderCriminalFlyingsquirrel Unharmed by being blown through a building and a point blank missile.https://gfycat.com/PoshIdioticElver More missile tanking.https://gfycat.com/ChiefAmbitiousKingbird Tanked a punch from Humungousaur,https://gfycat.com/ImpressionableCheeryIlladopsis who is comparable to Rex in strength.https://gfycat.com/UnknownLiquidArcticfox Tanked a lightning bolt.https://gfycat.com/TotalSinfulAppaloosa Withstood the G-forces of a space elevator,https://gfycat.com/MiserlyUltimateIbizanhound which moves fast enough to reach orbit in under a minute. * Block Party: Tanks hits from Humungousaurhttps://gfycat.com/LonelyQuestionableJellyfish and the Consortium Robot.https://gfycat.com/HonorableActualFish Deflects a laser https://gfycat.com/HorribleThinAztecant that destroys things on a molecular level.https://gfycat.com/CapitalBetterArmadillo Stamina Feats: Range Feats: His builds are much larger than his regular limbs, giving him a few more feet of range. His Slam Cannon can hit kaiju in the face from the ground a short distance away. Intellligence Feats: Aced an advanced trigonometry test despite never having gone to school since he was around 10 years old. Can "see" calculations in his head.https://gfycat.com/WaterloggedCloudyChimneyswift Powers, Abilities, and Gear: ''' Rex's main power are his "builds," mechanical weapons and tools that grow out of his body. They are made of metal, and can be destroyed without harm to Rex. The builds don't damage the clothes Rex is wearing when he makes them, even when used in a space suit. He can create two different builds at once, as long as they don't need the same part of his body. The builds include: * '''Smack Hands: '''Giant fists that grant him super strength. They can spin to let him dig through the ground or increase damage. * '''Punk Busters: Giant boots that increase Rex's leg strength and allow him to jump large distances. * Big Fat Sword (BFS): '''A gigantic sword capable of cutting through stone and metal. It can be spun into a buzz saw. * '''Slam Cannon: '''Rex's main ranged build. It crushes rubble from behind Rex and launches it as a projectile. It can also launch things without crushing them, such as barrels and even people. * '''Boogie Pack: A pair of large turbines on Rex's back that lets him fly. They can launch bolas and grappling hooks as well. Rex can use them offensively to create powerful winds. * Rex Ride: '''A hovercycle Rex forms on his legs. It has a battering ram on the front. * '''Blast Caster: '''A large black whip that Rex can use to smack opponents or wrap them up. It can release electrical shocks as well * '''Fun Chucks: Large glowing blue nun chucks on Rex's arms. He can spin them to gain momentum, and release energy pulses by slamming them together. * Bad Axes: '''Large ax builds with energized blades. They can cut through jets. * '''Block Party: '''Blue energy shields made of energized atoms. Can block physical hits and deflect energy attacks * '''Sky Slider: '''A hoverboard built on Rex's feet. Often used for midair combat. Rex also possesses technopathy. Through touch, he can manipulate machines and electronics, fix them, or shut them down. This even applies to small physical issues, such as a loose wire. He can access machines through walls and floor as well. Rex's nanites automatically protect him from threats. They can nullify poisons and gasses used against him, and automatically shut down any trackers placed on him. They can even restart his heart should it stop. His Omega-1 Nanite can create regular nanites, giving him a potentially infinite supply Rex's goggles can give him infrared, microscopic, x-ray, and nano vision.https://gfycat.com/ColorfulTastyBonobohttps://gfycat.com/PerfumedGracefulErin '''Weaknesses: His speed is mediocre in Mid. Exhaustion can make it difficulty to use his powers and keep his builds together. Extreme stress can cause this as well, such as a shapeshifter playing mind games with him.https://gfycat.com/SophisticatedUnequaledAmericancreamdraft Other Feats: His nanites nullify deadly venom https://gfycat.com/LiveMedicalFrogmouth Technopathy can shut down robots https://gfycat.com/HarmlessAdventurousFlicker His technopathy can shut down machinery through walls and floors.https://gfycat.com/HandmadeFixedBudgiehttps://gfycat.com/ValidDistantFieldmouse It also goes through an entire military base His technopathy can go from one system to another, such as opening a locked door through a camera https://gfycat.com/TinyGratefulDungenesscrab Takes control of a large airship twice https://gfycat.com/AdolescentImaginativeJennyhttps://gfycat.com/YoungHatefulAidi Rex's technopathy can even fix "low tech" problems, like a loose wire https://gfycat.com/FaithfulGroundedCommongonolek Rex can alter AIs, such as making changes to RoboBobo's personality.https://gfycat.com/AcademicHighlevelIndianpangolin Respect Threads, Links, and References Panory's Respect Thread Category:Mid Category:Cyborg Category:Tech User